Cellular communications systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Cellular telephones allow users to place and receive voice calls most anywhere they travel. Moreover, as cellular telephone technology has increased, so too has the functionality of cellular devices and the different types of devices available to users. For example, many cellular devices now incorporate personal digital assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, etc. Moreover, such multi-function or “smart” devices may also allow users to wirelessly send and receive electronic mail (email) messages and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example.
Mobile devices such as smart phones are also capable of running relatively sophisticated applications, such as games, document processing applications, chat or instant messaging applications, etc. As a result, it may be desirable to provide enhanced approaches for accessing and managing applications and upgrades thereto for mobile devices, especially as new applications and new versions of existing applications continue to be developed and become available.